The Christmas Gift
by sexyhunter
Summary: Sam and Dean make a wonderful Christmas gift for Deni...Warning: Adult content threesome no wincest


This was the first fantasy I ever wrote

This was the first fantasy I ever wrote. I decided to post it even though it's a Christmas story, since we could all use a little Christmas in July - especially if it includes Sam and Dean as a gift! It was for one of the sites I visit. Just for fun, they give a topic and you write a short story. Here's what I came up with. :)

* * *

**The Christmas Gift**

She could hardly believe she was there. And on Christmas Eve no less. It was more like a dream than reality. Maybe it was a dream. After all, only a few short hours ago she'd been walking along a dark deserted road, hungry and lonely and prepared to spend the holiday by herself. She'd had no hope of any of her needs being satisfied that night.

Now Deni was standing before a king size bed in a quaint motel room. The two sexy young brothers that picked her up had offered her more than just a ride. They'd bought her dinner, taking care of her hunger. Now they were about to make sure she wasn't lonely at this special time of year.

Deni felt Dean's strong arms wrap around her from behind and she caught her breath as his hands slid over her breasts. His thumbs caressed her nipples and they instantly tightened, straining against the thin fabric of her top. The urge to close her eyes when his soft lips found her throat was strong, but she couldn't. She wanted to stay focused on the gorgeous sight before her. Sam was seated on the edge of the bed, his bare chest covered with a sheen of sweat. He was slowly unzipping her jeans, his hazel eyes intense as he watched her.

Reaching up behind her, Deni's fingers found Dean's soft brown hair and wound around the short spikes. His tongue and teeth moved over her skin, nipping and licking from the tip of her ear to the top of her shoulder. As she shivered from the little ripples of pleasure that shot through her body, she watched Sam tug her jeans down over her hips, revealing her red crotchless panties.

"Very sexy,' Sam said, his voice gruff with desire. A half smile touched his lips as he threw her jeans aside and let his hands wander sensuously over her hips and belly. His mouth followed closely blazing a trail of soft butterfly kisses that sent tingle after delicious tingle throughout Deni's body. He dropped to his knees before her, lightly caressing her shapely thighs while at the same time pressing his hot mouth between her legs. His fingers found the opening of her panties and plied her lips apart, his wet tongue darting in to find the center of her passion.

As Sam's tongue circled and flicked, dipping in and out over and over again, Dean lifted Deni's shirt over her head and removed the sheer red bra. He whispered into her ear how turned on he was and began to knead her breasts roughly. She moaned and let her head fall back against his chest as his fingers plucked at her hardened nipples. Desire coursing through him Dean suckled her throat, leaving his mark on her. He took one of her hands and placed it over the bulge in his jeans so she could feel how hard and ready he was.

Deni's entire body began to quiver. Her breath came in short bursts as she felt herself losing control. The feel of both men's hands and mouths on her sent her spiraling, her orgasm exploding within her and she moaned as each wave shook her. An almost purring sound escaped her lips as she pulled Sam up and kissed him deeply, his mouth wet with the juices of her passion. Their tongues played, teasing and tasting, until she felt herself being pulled away.

Dean spun her around, taking her into his embrace. "My turn." he whispered, his mouth coming down upon hers. His kiss was hard and hungry as he twined his hands into her long brown hair. Deni marveled at how toned and muscular Dean was as her hands glided over his tall frame. How she ever ended up there with two such delectable men was beyond her but she was certainly going to make the most of it.

Sam removed his jeans and briefs before stealing Deni back from his brother. He removed her delicate panties and led her to the bed. They moved to the center of it, remaining on their knees as they came together. Their bodies pressed against each other tightly, his rock hard shaft nestled against her belly. Sam gripped her hips as his mouth closed over hers in a rough kiss. His lips slid lower to cover one rosy peak, sucking and pulling until Deni felt she would burn up from the hot pleasure he had ignited.

Her hands roamed over his powerful body. Wanting to taste all of him, she kissed down the length of his neck, over his smooth chest and flat stomach. He stayed on his knees before her, his hands twisting in her hair as her mouth found the tip of his shaft. Deni ran her tongue over its smoothness, lapping at the drops of his desire that he couldn't contain. She licked down his length to the base and then back up again. Sam groaned as she slid over him, taking him into her warm moist mouth.

Peeling off his clothes, Dean joined them on the bed. As Deni's hands and mouth tormented Sam with their slow rhythmic movements, Dean laid on his back and eased his head between her legs. His hands smoothed over her back then cupped her ass as he kissed the insides of her thighs, then higher to the soft curls of her mound. His tongue sought out her inner heat, running along her opening with long teasing strokes. He circled her with one finger, dipping inside her just a little, before circling again.

Her body reacted to the sweet merciless motions of Dean's tongue flicking over her clit and his finger tracing its pattern - a slow circle then entering her. Each thrust inside went deeper and deeper. As her own body began to give in to the intense orgasm building within, she felt Sam's body reaching it's own peak. He throbbed within her mouth and his hips began to thrust forward, matching her pace. Sam's body tensed and shook and he hollered out as he poured himself into her mouth. A few more thrusts of Dean's finger and Deni found her own release, crying out as her body rocked with each pulsing burst of pleasure.

Sam fell back onto the bed while Dean grabbed Deni and stretched her out along side of him. He pulled her onto her side facing him and kissed her softly. Then he took her hand and guided it to his large, pulsing member.

"We have to take care of that." she whispered against his mouth. She wrapped one hand around him, while the other cupped his sac. Dean grunted at the feel of her warm hands on him. He nibbled on her full lower lip, then ran his tongue slowly over it before slipping inside. Their mouths fused together in a long hot kiss.

Deni rolled on top of him, straddling his hips and rubbing her clit over his near bursting shaft. She leaned forward teasing him with a taut nipple, gliding it over his mouth until he caught it gently between his teeth. She moaned as he pulled her deeply into his mouth, shivers rushing along her spine as he suckled.

Dean grabbed her waist and lifted her up, placing his tip at her opening. Resting her hands on his chest, she started to lower herself onto him, but he pulled back. He smiled up at her and winked. "Slow, baby." he told her. He eased her down again, his smooth tip now entering her. Enjoying the game, Deni pulled up then lowered again, letting him go a little deeper. Once more, deeper still and that was more than Dean could handle. Hungry now to drive himself deep inside of her, he gripped her hips and pulled her down hard onto his shaft. Deni gasped at his size as she stretched around him. He didn't move, letting her adjust. A fire blazed up within her at the thrill of being filled so completely. Her head fell forward to catch his lips in a frenzied kiss.

Sam moved behind Deni and sat her upright. Sweeping her long hair aside, he ran his tongue along her throat and wrapped his hands over her breasts. He was hard and ready again, making her aware of it by rubbing himself against her. As Deni eased herself up Dean's swollen shaft, she reached behind her taking hold of Sam's. They began to set a pace; her body moving in time with Dean's deep upward thrusts, her hand stroking Sam as his hips moved in time with her. The rhythm quickened, the three lovers bodies fully tuned in to each others. They moved with an urgency, demanding more, craving all each had to give.

Each of Dean's pounding thrusts sent jolts of pleasure ripping through Deni. She hit the peak and cried out. She felt the tidal wave wash over her, sending her spiraling as she clenched his pulsing shaft over and over. Dean felt her powerful release and pushed up as hard as he could. His heart beating wildly he thrust deeper and deeper until he erupted inside of her. It was Deni's cries of pleasure that took Sam over the edge, his body shaking from the fervent orgasm.

Exhausted yet sated, Sam stretched out beside the other two. Deni rested on top of Dean, their bodies still joined as their breathing began to slow. Dean wrapped his arms around her and rolled to his side, keeping her close as he did.

"Merry Christmas, Deni." Dean said quietly, his eyes closing as the need for sleep took over.

"Merry Christmas, Dean." she whispered. She nuzzled his neck sighing as sleep started to overtake her as well. She said softly to Sam stretched out behind her, "Merry Christmas, Sam."

All she received in return was a soft snore. Deni closed her eyes, a smile on her lips. This was, and always would be, the best Christmas ever...


End file.
